Rule 12
by hollytiger
Summary: Okay, this is an idea for how the Tiva AU scenes will occur in 09x14  200th episode . Franks shows Gibbs why Tony and Ziva were meant for each other. Minor Spoilers from the Promo pics that have been released so far. Tiva/McAbby slight Jibbs. Rated T.


Rule 12  
>by<p>

hollytiger

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Tiva would have been together ages ago if that was the case._

_Summary: Okay, after seeing the new promo pic of Tony and Ziva in Interrogation, I had to write my take on the scene and what I think should happen. Minor Spoilers for 9x14 based on Promo Pics. Starts off halfway through the show obviously as I think they will save Tiva for last. Tiva/McAbby. Slight Jibbs. Rated T.  
><em>

"Okay so Rule 12 is affecting McGee and Abby, I get it," said Gibbs. "Those two should be married. Abby only dumped Tim because of my rule, not because she was afraid of commitment."

"It's also affecting Tony and Ziva," said Franks. "Could you imagine what would have happened if they hadn't met at NCIS?"

"What do you mean?" asked Gibbs.

"Well for starters, if Ari had never killed Kate, Tony and Ziva would have never met, and Ziva would not be on your team. Jenny would also have not walked back into your life since she had been appointed Director when Kate was killed. Fate would have had to work out a different path for Tony and Ziva."

"Fate?" asked Gibbs confusingly.

"Probie, Tony and Ziva were destined for each other," said Franks the Angel as they watched the two walk into the diner.

"Rule 12, Mike," said Gibbs.

"Probie, as angel, I have every right to every document that God himself has up in those dang clouds," said Franks. "One of those is a book filled with all the names of everyone and their soulmates."

"And Tony and Ziva are each others?" asked Gibbs.

"You bet that bottle of Bourbon in your basement they are," said Franks as Gibbs walked over to Tony and Ziva, who were now sitting in a booth.

"Tony? Ziva?" Gibbs asked to the couple walking in holding hands. He noticed that both of them were wearing wedding bands, and Ziva was pregnant.

"Can they see or hear me?" asked Gibbs to Franks. "And when did that happen?" Gibbs pointed to Ziva's belly.

"No, none of the people whose lives you affected can see or hear you when they walk in. After you were shot here in the diner, Tony and Ziva found solace and comfort in each other. They ended up having sex and creating that little one that Ziva is carrying. They got married shortly after, with McGee and Abby as their witnesses."

"So I am dead," said Gibbs.

"No, but you are damn near close," said Franks. "Ziva and Tony think of you as their father, because you have been more of a father to them than Eli David or DiNozzo Sr."

"You were saying that if Ari hadn't killed Kate, Tony and Ziva would have never met?" asked Gibbs.

"Not at NCIS," said Franks. "Let me show what it would have been like."

Franks snapped his fingers and the next thing Gibbs knew, he was standing on the sidewalk near the Embassario Hotel in DC.

"This is where Ziva was staying when she first came to DC," said Gibbs.

"You're right," said Franks. "And there's Tony coming down the street."

They watched a younger Tony walking on the opposite side of the street down the other sidewalk, carrying a muffin in one hand, and looking at his cell phone in another. He had suddenly bumped into someone walking out of the store across the street.

"Oh, I am so sorry," said the woman. Gibbs now recognized her as Ziva.

"It's alright, no blood, no foul," said Tony as he picked up the dropped muffin and threw it into the trash can. "And it was my fault, I was going to call my boss back."

"What do you need a bird for?" asked younger Ziva, raising an eyebrow. Tony laughed.

"No, it's an expression," said Tony. "I meant foul as in a basketball foul."

"OH, and the blood is when someone gets hurt, yes?" asked Ziva.

"Right," said Tony. "I'm Anthony DiNozzo, by the way." He held out his hand and she took his in her and shook it gently.

"Ziva David," she replied.

"Since you seemed to knock my breakfast out of my hand, would you like to join me down the street at the cafe for some breakfast?" asked Tony. "I think it's only fair since I wasn't watching were I was going, and I ended up running into a beautiful woman. I think God is sending me a sign."

Tony had flashed Ziva a giant smile and Ziva smiled back.

"Was that supposed to be what you Americans call a "Easy Pickup Line?"

"Cheesy Pickup Line," corrected Tony. "And perhaps. Why, did it work?"

"Perhaps," smiled Ziva.

Before Tony and Ziva could continue on, Franks snapped his fingers again and the two were now standing in the observation room of Interrogation at NCIS.

"Now what are we doing here?" asked Gibbs. "I thought you said that Ziva never joined my team when Ari didn't kill Kate."

"She didn't," said Franks. "Here, she's your suspect. It's seven years later, Gibbs. As in, right now."

Gibbs now saw that Ziva was shackled and sitting in one of the metal chairs. The Alternate Gibbs was sitting opposite her, files laid out in front of him on the table. Before Alternate Gibbs could start, the door burst open revealing Tony again.

"Boss, wait! You have the wrong person!" said Tony.

"Do I DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"Tony!" cried Ziva.

"Hello my crazy little Ninja," said Tony. Alternate Gibbs was looking back and forth at them.

"You two know each other?" asked Alternate Gibbs.

"Boss, that's why I came in here," said Tony as he stood next to Ziva and looked down at her. Ziva was looking over at Alternate Gibbs who had now stood up. "I kept trying to tell you but you were so sure you had your girl. You see, she was with me last night."

"DiNozzo, what are you talking about?" asked Alternate Gibbs.

"Remember when we first met, I told you I was married? But my wife worked overseas and is only in town when she is not working?"

"Yeah so?"

"Boss, I'd like to introduce you to my lovely wife, Ziva David-DiNozzo," said Tony

"If you check my credentials, you will see that I am a Mossad officer," said a now glaring Ziva. "And if you don't let me go, I have to let Tony explain to our children why their Ima was arrested by their Grandpa Gibbs!"

"You've got kids?" asked Alternate Gibbs.

"Two. Who do you think is in that picture on my corkboard?" asked Tony as he uncuffed his wife. "They're six and four. And as I was saying, Ziva came home last night from a two week mission and we spent the whole night with our three kids."

"I thought you said you had two," said Alternate Gibbs and then his eyes widened.

"Pregnant?" asked Alternate Gibbs.

"Baby Number Three," smiled Tony as he pulled his wife into a passionate kiss.

"DiNozzo, if I don't find you back out in that bullpen in five minutes, I'll headslap you so hard your grandkids will feel it," said Alternate Gibbs as he exited the interrogation room. As the door closed behind them, Tony and Ziva were now laying on top of the table heavily making out. Ziva had undone his pants and pushed them down to his ankles, revealing Tony's boxers but before they could go any further, the door opened again.

"DiNozzo!" barked Alternate Gibbs as Tony and Ziva straightened themselves out. "Not in here! Go somewhere else."

"Right Boss, sorry," said Tony.

Back in the observation room, the real Gibbs had stood there and watched this scene unfold with both a look of amusement and disgust on his face and soon he found himself back in the diner.

"You see Probie," said Franks, "without Rule 12 to interfere in their lives, Tony and Ziva were able to get together much faster than they have now. They have only been holding off from telling each other how they feel because of that rule. And with what you told Tony on Christmas about not making the same mistakes you did, he is still somewhat afraid that Ziva is going to push him away because of your rule. You need to tell them both that they have your blessing. You are both their adopted father."

"That's why I created Rule 51," said Gibbs. "Sometimes you're wrong. And in their case, I was definitely wrong."

"Good, glad we agree eye to eye," said Franks. "Now go, your kids want you to wake up so you can walk Ziva down the aisle."

Everything around Gibbs suddenly went black and he could hear a faint beeping sound. Voices were also calling out around him.

"Please come back Gibbs, please wake up!" _Abby?_

"We need you Boss, don't die on us!" _Tim?_

"Jethro, we need you. Don't leave us." _Ducky?_

"Boss? Can you hear me?" _Tony?_

"Gibbs, wake up! We need our father!" came another voice. _Ziva?_

Gibbs slowly opened his eyes, the light slowly blinding him.

"Hey! He's opening his eyes!" The image of Tony standing over his bedside was coming into focus.

"Tony?" asked Gibbs weakly as a doctor and nurse rushed in.

"Hey Boss, welcome back," said Tony as he wrapped his arm around Ziva, Ziva happily crying into his shoulder.

"Rule 12 is no longer in effect," stated Gibbs as the doctor and nurse fussed over him. "That goes for all four of you."

THE END


End file.
